


Thief

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori tried not to make a habit to steal from royals, too many guards, too much risk. But sometimes he likes a challenge. He never counted on the blonde prince who was too pretty for his own good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17869598#t17869598) kink meme prompt.
> 
> Thank you again to peachchild for betaing

He was so close to making a clean escape. Then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He whirled, ready for anything except for the beauty pointing a sword at him. He felt himself falter for a minute before he was on guard again. Nori recognized him as the Crown Prince Fili, and he knew the young dwarf was a fierce warrior, trained by Dwalin himself. Hopefully Fili was as slow-moving as his mentor.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

Nori kept one eye on the blade and another on the blond. “I couldn’t tell you something like that, your highness. Then you’d have a name to hunt me down with.”

“I won’t need to hunt you down. You’ve already been caught.”

“Cockiness is unbecoming of royalty,” he replied, making the prince grin, to Nori’s surprise. He made a move for the window that Fili mirrored, his sharp eyes not missing any of Nori’s movements.

“I’ve heard of a thief stealing from many of the nobles these past nights.”

He considered that, knew he would have to lay low for a while now that the prince clearly knew it was all one person.

“It just seemed like the thing to do.”

His lips quirked into a bigger grin, unwittingly fascinating Nori even more. Still, he needed to escape, and he had no way of knowing how agile the boy was and if he could outrun him to the window. An idea formed in his mind. It was a gamble, a dangerous, stupid gamble that could possibly cost him his head if the prince took offense. Still, what was life without a little risk?

He darted forward, into the prince’s personal space and Fili was caught off guard, not expecting him to move closer instead of for the window. Before Fili could bring his swords in, Nori pressed their lips together, quick and hard with a devious swipe of his tongue against Fili’s for a deeper taste, hand in his hair to turn him how he pleased. When he pulled back, Fili’s lips trying to follow his, he took in the prince’s face, how his blue eyes were wide when he opened them, the shock clear and his cheeks pink. Nori winked at him and darted out the window, and he was torn between awe and intimidation when a throwing knife caught the loose sleeve of his tunic and stuck him to the beam behind him.

He ripped it loose and took off at a run, and he felt a curious delight when he looked back and saw the prince touch a finger to his lips before pulling his knife from the wood.


End file.
